Seguiré a tu lado
by Raru541
Summary: No quiero ser una carga para ti. [UkyoxEma]


**[** _Permaneceré a tu lado._ **]** Perspectiva de Ukyo. ("Primera parte")  
 **[** _Seguiré a tu lado._ **]** Perspectiva de Ema. ("Segunda parte")

 _\- No es del todo necesario leer "_ _ **permaneceré a tu lado**_ _", pero yo recomendaría que primero leyesen ese One-shot para entender un poco mejor este One-shot. Sólo es una simple sugerencia.-_

 _\- Los sucesos de "_ _ **permaneceré a tu lado**_ _", serán casi los mismos que en este One-shot, sólo con la diferencia que tomará protagonismo Ema, dando a conocer sus pensamientos y razones por los cuales hizo algunas cosas que causaron daño a Ukyo.-_

 _\- Las palabras remarcadas en negritas, son diálogos levemente modificados de "_ _ **permaneceré a tu lado**_ _".-_

 _ **-En esté cálido día-**_

 _ **-Lo único que deseamos, es el amor de "ese alguien especial"-**_

 _ **-¿No es así?-**_

 _ **-…-**_

 _ **-Es maravilloso que esa persona también te ame, ¿verdad?-**_

 _ **-Y si ese momento fue tan hermoso para ti…-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué tuviste que romperle el corazón a ese hombre enamorado?-**_

 **-Seguiré a tu lado-**

 _¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te dije:_ _ **Te amo**_ _?_

 _ **Esa confesión tan espontanea e inesperada**_ _salió de mi boca sin darme cuenta… sólo me acerque a ti y lo dije sin rodeos. No esperaba algo más de respuesta que un:_ _ **Yo también**_ _._

 _ **Me hubiese gustado haberle dicho otras palabras… algo más hermoso y sentimental**_ _._ __ _Desde hace tiempo deseaba decirte mis sentimientos… debí haber dicho en aquel momento palabras más hermosas que un simple "Te amo". Pero tal parece que fue suficiente para ti._

 _Gracias el temor y rechazo, no dije_ _ **el gran amor que tengo por ti, los impulsos de tomarlo y besarlo en los labios por sorpresa, las tantas ganas de abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras de amor en cada oportunidad que tuviese… fueron muchas cosas que no dije, y me arrepiente de ello.**_

 _Realmente lo siento._

 _Pero como dije antes, ese simple "Te amo" fue suficiente para iniciar nuestra relación._

 _Cuando nuestra familia conoció nuestra relación, realmente no se esperaban que el "ganador del conflicto" haya sido Ukyo. Sé que en ese momento rompí "varios corazones" al dar a conocer mis sentimientos con la persona que realmente amo, pero me sería demasiado cruel seguir "jugando con sus sentimientos"._

 _ **Algunos de ellos lo tomaron bien… otros… bueno, ser rechazado no se siente bien.**_

 _Gran parte de mi vida, el único que me hacía compañía, era Juli._

 _Y al llegar a vivir con mi nueva familia, al conocerte,_ _ **no pensé que cambiarias mi vida por completo**_ _._

 _Nunca pensé que en este lugar, encontraría a una persona al cual amar._

 _Toda mi vida cambio, al poner un pie en este lugar._

 _El único hombre que_ _ **podía ver "con ojos de amor", eras tú**_ _._

 _ **Pasando los días, meses, conocía todo de ti**_ _._

 **[Recuerdo]**

 _En esa tarde, cuando todavía nadie llegaba a casa, me acerque lentamente en donde tú estabas... tome de tu mano con mucho temor, y mi rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido… unas palabras salieron de mis labios…_ **-"Te amo, Ukyo-san…"-**

 _¿Era una confesión, no es así?_

 _Te sorprendiste bastante en mi confesión, que un leve sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas._

 _Y en ese momento, escuche de tus labios un:_ **-"Yo también te amo"-**

 _Mis ojos se iluminaron, y una sonrisa un poco forzada por los nervios aparecía en mi rostro._

 _Tus labios posaron en mi frente… pensaba en ese momento que no sabías como demostrar tus sentimientos, y eso por eso que sólo hiciste eso._

 **[Fin del recuerdo]**

 _Ukyo es un hombre realmente amable, el siempre estará para cualquier persona que lo necesite. Tal vez pueda ser algo severo en algunas ocasiones, pero esa actitud la toma para no demostrar "desconocer" la situación por la que esté pasando. Las palabras que usa para "consolar" a una persona, son sencillas y sinceras, y aunque puede sonar "algo duro", a veces es necesario conocer la verdad para entender realmente el problema por el cual pases, y así resolverlo de una manera correcta._

 _Esas virtudes, hacían que tuviese varias pretendientes, mujeres que deseaban tener una sola oportunidad con este "caballero". Ukyo siempre me decía que no me preocupara, ya que sólo me ama a mí, pero siempre debía soportar que algunas mujeres que trabajan en el mismo despacho de Ukyo trataran de conquistarlo haciéndole favores, mujeres que nos encontrábamos por ahí y que le guiñaban el ojo… esas acciones,_ _ **causaban que las llamas de los celos me consumiera cada vez más**_ _…_ __ _sabía que eras mío, pero sentía que no luchar por ti, me alejaría de tu lado al encontrar un partido mejor que yo._ __

 _ **Sin darnos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al año de la relación.**_

 _Nuestra relación realmente era maravillosa. Podíamos decir, que éramos la pareja perfecta. Ya muchas personas esperaban el día de nuestra boda._

 _Ukyo siempre respondía, que todavía no era momento para casarnos._

 _Mi amor por Ukyo, incrementaba cada vez más._

 _Pero un día… ese amor, se fue convirtiendo en inseguridad._

 _Me encontré con una mujer… esa mujer, era la ex-novia de Ukyo._

 _Al principio, ignoraba sus palabras, pensaba, que simplemente deseaba molestarme._

— ¿No crees que al saber todo el mundo que Ukyo sale con una chica mucho menor que el… sería perjudicial para su trabajo como abogado? — _Señala a la castaña._ — Mírate, hace poco has cumplido la mayoría de edad, y apenas comenzarás a estudiar la Universidad, cuando Ukyo, tiene su futuro ya hecho, ¿acaso quieres arruinar todo lo que se ha esforzada por tu capricho de salir con él?

— ¡Y-Yo! — _Comienza a tartamudear._

— Además, eres su hermana menor gracias a que tu padre se volvió a casar con la madre de Ukyo, eso se ve mal en la sociedad, ¿no es así? — _Sonríe con malicia._ — Deberías dejar de pensar en ti misma, y pensar más en tu novio. ¿No quieres que él sea feliz? ¿Lo odias acaso?

— ¡Y-Yo no lo odio!

— _Suspira._ — Ukyo es tonto en elegir a una acompañante como tú.

— ¡Por favor, no insultes a Ukyo-san!

— _Ríe._ — Tus sentimientos son inútiles al extremo, es mejor que te des por vencida y dejes libre a Ukyo. Tu gran amor por Ukyo no lo ayudará en su trabajo, ni tampoco tiene información valiosa ni mucho menos conexiones personales para ayudarle a conseguir más clientes. Como dije antes, que Ukyo tenga una amante que es diez años más joven que él, tendrá una imagen negativa ante los clientes. ¿Sabes lo qué pensaran de él?

— N-No lo sé…

— Que sólo te utiliza para divertirse.

— ¿P-Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas? Ya has terminado con Ukyo-san… — _Alza un poco la voz._ — ¡No tienes derecho de hablar así de Ukyo-san y de mí!

— Tienes razón. Pero sólo me preocupo por Ukyo, y también… — _Muestra una amplia sonrisa._ — Puedo recuperar de nuevo al tipo que solía recibir en el pasado que ahora está absorto en una niña… tengo la suficiente confianza de recuperarlo. Así que, ¿por qué no termina de una vez con Ukyo? Yo soy un buen partido para él, ¿no?

 _Si Reiko vuelve con Ukyo-san, tal vez lo intente engañar nuevamente._

 _Pero, la mayoría de sus palabras eran ciertas. Esas palabras de esa persona no desaparecen de mis pensamientos._

 _¿No soy yo un obstáculo para Ukyo-san? ¿Debería terminarlo para que el futuro de Ukyo-san sea mejor?_

— T-Tal vez… tiene razón.

 _Pasaron varios días desde ese encuentro._

 _Estaba decidida en hacerme un lado para que Ukyo fuese feliz._

 _ **Al llegar a la época navideña, tenía oportunidad**_ _de terminar con Ukyo-san._

 _Ukyo-san me invito a dar un paseo en un parque en el centro de la ciudad… acepte; te alegraste en ese instante._

 _ **Observando el gran árbol de aquel parque**_ _, tome de tu mano como la primera vez que la tome… al escuchar tu nombre, volteaste a verme._

— **¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienes frío?** — _Comienza a soltar el nudo de su bufanda._

— **Lo siento… tal vez es momento de terminar esta relación.** — _Guarda un momento de silencio._ — **Debemos darnos un tiempo… he pasado por momentos de mucho estrés, y los momentos a solas que pasamos, cada vez van disminuyendo.** — _Todo eso era mentira, pero realmente no podía decir la verdad._ — **Gracias por todo. Ukyo-san, realmente… me has hecho muy feliz.** — _Suelta de su mano, para luego, comenzar a caminar y alejarse del rubio._

 _Lo siento._

 _Lo siento mucho._

 _Pero hago esto por tu bien._

 _Lo hago para que tú seas feliz._

 _Yo sólo soy un obstáculo para ti._

 _Mereces amar a alguien mejor que yo._

…

 _Llegue a la residencia y trate de ignorar los comentarios de los chicos._

 _Sólo quería ir a mi habitación, y desahogar todo el dolor que tenía en mi pecho._

…

 _Habían pasado varías horas, y Ukyo-san no regresaba a casa._

 _Comenzaba a preocuparme._

 _¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

 _Rogaba para que estuvieras bien y regresaras pronto a casa._

…

 _Me dirigí a la puerta principal para recibirte._

 _Mis hermanos y yo le habíamos marcado varías veces a su teléfono, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones respondió._

 _A los pocos minutos de esperar en el pasillo, llegaste._

— **Estábamos tan preocupados por ti… ¿por qué no respondías el teléfono?** — _Su voz se escuchaba "quebrada", como si hubiese llorado por mucho tiempo._

 _Ukyo-san no me respondió, ni tampoco a ninguno de los chicos. Camino directamente a su habitación y no salió en toda la noche._

…

 _Ya era el día para preparar la cena de noche buena._

 _Hasta ese momento, ninguno sabía que Ukyo-san y yo habíamos terminado._

 _Fue realmente incomodo cuando tuve que preparar la cena con Ukyo-san._

 _Trataba de iniciar una conversación, pero simplemente no respondías. Entendía perfectamente el porqué no lo hacías, y no podía quejarme, tenías todo el derecho de no hablarme por lo que te he hecho._

 _Al terminar la cena, sólo recibí de ti, un simple "_ **Gracias".**

…

 _Nos dirigimos al comedor para servir la cena._

 _ **Era un gran banquete.**_

 _ **Mis hermanos habían hecho una fiesta a lo grande, con juegos y "tradiciones navideñas".**_

 _ **Sin darnos cuenta,**_ _Ukyo y yo_ _ **habíamos cruzado por debajo de un muérdago.**_

 _ **Al pasar por debajo de un muérdago, las dos personas son obligadas a darse un beso.**_

 _Estaba complemente sorprendida. Ukyo no parecía estarlo._

 _ **Los chicos decían a cada momento:**_ **"Beso… Beso… Beso…"**

 _Mis mejillas enrojecieron. Me sentía muy ansiosa de poder probar tus labios otra vez._

 _Acercaste tu rostro y_ _ **nuestro "beso de amor" sólo duró unos pequeños instantes.**_

— **Lo siento.** — _Terminando aquella frase, dio media vuelta y se alejo de prisa._

 _Te seguí cuando te alejas de mí._

 _Al estar detrás de ti, observe que mirabas las hojas caer del gran árbol que está en la residencia._

 _ **Sus hojas ya no estaban ahí, se habían caído… también se había secado, como mis tantas lagrimas que deje atrás.**_

 _ **Lo único que me mantenía con vida, eran los recuerdos… recuerdo que nunca volverán.**_

 _ **El destino era tan cruel, la felicidad del pasado fue dejando sólo marcas de dolor; marcas que se volvieron cicatrices, y que estás nunca se borrarían.**_

 _ **Nuestro destino era así, y no pude cambiarlo.**_

 _ **Tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante,**_ _debía hacerlo por Ukyo y su felicidad._

 _Toque tu espalda y diste vuelta para tenerme en frente de ti._

— **Todos estamos confundidos por lo que sucedió hace un momento… ¿te sientes bien?** — _Esperaba la respuesta de Ukyo. Pero esa respuesta nunca llego._ — **Lamento mucho por haber te hecho mucho daño… realmente lo lamento.** — _No contuve por más tiempo mis lágrimas._ — **Estaba tan confundida en ese momento… fui tan egoísta… Ukyo-san, lo lamento… no puedo regresar el tiempo, pero…** — _Fue interrumpida al ser sostenía entre los brazos del rubio._

— **Sólo dime que me amas de nuevo… aunque no sea verdad, quiero escucharlo de nuevo de tus labios.**

 _Y en ese momento, aunque Ukyo-san creyera que fuese mentira, tuve otra oportunidad al decir mis sentimientos por él._

— **Te amo, Ukyo-san**.

— **Siempre te he amado… nunca dejaré de amarte**. — _Sostiene con más fuerza a la castaña._

 _ **Deseaba permanecer siempre así a tu lado.**_

 _ **Obteniendo calor de tu parte, oliendo tu dulce aroma y escuchando tus respiraciones.**_

 _Rompí aquel abrazo y di unos pasos atrás._

 _Tome un regalo envuelto que estaba en uno de mis bolsillos._

— **Tal vez esto no sea un gran regalo… pero es un detalle del amor que todavía sigo teniendo hacia Ukyo-san…** — _El rubio toma el regalo mientras que unas lagrimas comienzan a brotar y caían al suelo._ — **Feliz navidad, Ukyo-san.** — _Una gran sonrisa, se fue dada a la castaña._

— **Feliz navidad, Ema.**

 _ **-Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado-**_

 _ **-Pero debo ocultarlos por tu bien-**_

 _ **-Tal vez esto te cause daño-**_

 _ **-Pero créeme-**_

 _ **-Hago esto porqué te amo-**_

 _ **Aquí se termina el One-shot.**_

 _ **Lamento mucho si no pude habérselo dado en el día de ayer, pero, recaí nuevamente de lo que estaba enferma, y muy apenas tuve la oportunidad de terminarlo en este momento. En verdad lo siento.**_

 _ **Este es un regalo atrasado de mi parte de Navidad.**_

 _ **Como verán, este One-shot toma la perspectiva de Ema y explica la razón por la cual ella termino con Ukyo.**_

 _ **Tal vez no quedo muy bien, pero espero que les haya gustado por lo menos un poco.**_

 _ **Como siempre, les agradezco mucho por todas esas personas que me apoyan y comentan en mis Fanfics, nunca sabré como agradecerles el gran regalo que me dan casi todos los días al recibir sus comentarios y votos.**_

 _ **Ya lo he dicho antes, y es que, a pesar de ser una persona asocial y que casi nunca trata de convivir con las personas, ustedes me han hecho cambiar un poco, y ahora, soy más abierta hacia las personas que están al mí alrededor y con ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan pasado una gran navidad con su familia, amigos y tal vez pareja.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Hasta luego!**_


End file.
